Arcana
by poynter94
Summary: Aos vinte e cinco anos, Brenda se vê casada com um dos bandidos mais famosos do país, Jared Padalecki. Ao decidirem se mudar para uma cidade nova, Jared é preso fazendo com que ela ficasse sozinha e a mercê de um estranho que era totalmente diferente do marido. Seu nome? Jensen Ackles. Envolve, indiretamente, o seriado Sons of Anarchy.


Olá!

Originalmente tinha escrito essa fic num site para fics interativas, mas decidi tentar posta-la aqui. Espero que gostem, sejam boazinhas comigo já que é a primeira vez que faço isso.

Beijinhos,

Steph

Os vinte centímetros de neve faziam a estrada ficar escorregadia e atrapalhavam sua visão, mas ela não se importava. Nada importava quando se tratava _dele_. Agradeceu aos céus por sua caminhonete ser potente o suficiente para não ser derrotada por um pouco de neve, se tivesse um carro comum há essa hora estaria jogada no fim de um penhasco e agonizaria até a morte. Estacionou naquele lugar que conhecia tão bem, afinal, aquela deveria ser a oitava vez que ali estivera. A prisão de **Rikers Island** a assustava por sua estrutura meio macabra e localização remota, mas o que a assustava mesmo era pensar que ele poderia não sair dali nunca mais. Cumprimentou o guarda, sendo revistada em seguida, lhe entregou sua identidade colocando o polegar na máquina que reconhecia impressões digitais, era um processo chato, porém necessário. Brenda odiava o Queens, odiava a costa leste e seu tempo horrível, fazia todo aquele sacrifício por ele. Percorreu os conhecidos corredores vendo poucos presos fazerem gracinhas consigo, provavelmente já sabiam quem era. O que seus pais pensariam ao vê-la caminhar por aqueles corredores pra visitá-lo? Foi aí que ela se lembrou que pra eles estava morta, a partir do momento em que adicionou Padalecki ao fim do seu nome fora sepultada por toda sua família. Será que tudo aquilo valia a pena?  
Sentou-se a mesa esperando por ele, ficara ali por alguns minutos até ouvir o barulho do portão sendo aberto. Ao olhar para o mesmo viu a figura abatida dele. Correu na direção de Jared, que tinha pés e mãos algemados, mas as correntes eram longas o suficiente pra que ele a abraçasse.  
- Eu senti tanto sua falta. - sussurrou ao que ele enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço.  
- Eu também, meu amor. - ele lhe beijou os cabelos.  
Pra quem visse de fora era uma cena engraçada e, ao mesmo, tempo triste. Engraçada porque Jared tinha lá seus quase dois metros de altura, enquanto Brenda media singelos um e sessenta e quatro. Triste porque ela tinha tudo para ser bem sucedida: um diploma em ciência política, adquirido em uma das melhores faculdades do mundo, propostas de emprego nos lugares mais bem remunerados e, no entanto, se via ali. Casada com um renomado ladrão de famosas obras de artes, que também fora acusado de assaltar a bancos e o assassinar três pessoas. Ela só estava grata por não ter mais uma grossa camada de vidro entre eles, só queria que ele a tivesse nos braços por alguns instantes e disesse que tudo ficaria bem, que se foda o que a sociedade pensava. Ele era seu marido, o amor de sua vida, não seriam acusações falsas que acabariam com o que sentia. Sentaram-se lado a lado, observaram um ao outro por algum tempo, até que ele decidiu falar algo.  
- Como vão as coisas? – ele sorriu, a hipnotizando com seus lindos olhos  
- Tudo bem, acho que finalmente arrumei um emprego legal. - ela se referia ao cargo que havia arranjado na Barnes&Noble que ficava próxima a Times Square.  
- Se der algo errado, você sabe que não precisa trabalhar, não é? - a mirou sugestivamente e ela entendeu. Sempre poderia recorrer às contas bancárias clandestinas que ele mantinha em outros países.  
- Eu sei, mas eu gosto.  
- Conversei com Kevin, devo estar fora daqui em algumas semanas. Três. No máximo.  
- Isso é bom. Estão te tratando bem aqui? - ela acariciou seu rosto, vendo-o fechar os olhos por alguns instantes.  
- Sim. Ainda bem que você insistiu pra que eu fizesse aquela faculdade de economia, fico em uma cela especial e não tomo banho de sol junto com os outros. - ele se referiu aos presos 'comuns' com desprezo, mas ela apenas ignorou.  
- Fico mais tranquila. Não te fizeram cortar o cabelo?  
- Não. Acho que só fazem isso com quem não tem curso superior.  
- Ainda bem. - eles riram, ambos sabiam que aquela era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele.  
- Na próxima vez que vier aqui, nós vamos poder ter mais... privacidade. - ele sorriu malicioso.  
- Pode isso?  
- Não, mas nós dois sabemos do meu poder de persuasão.  
- Isso é verdade. – riram juntos.  
- Agora vamos parar com esse papo furado, tenho que aproveitar que aquele vidro maldito foi embora. - dizendo isso ele a beijou com intensidade. Estavam juntos há tanto tempo que a famosa sensação das borboletas no estômago já não aparecia com tanta frequência, ele ainda lhe causava algo que nenhum outro homem havia causado, mas ela apenas assumia que aquilo era devido ao tempo de convivência. As grandes e habilidosas mãos de Jared estavam dentro da blusa de Brenda, porém as correntes impediam que se movimentassem livremente, as dela vagavam por sua nuca e seus ombros largos. As coisas haviam esquentado tanto que, quando deram por si, ela estava em seu colo e ele tentava de qualquer jeito tirar sua calça jeans.  
- Quinze minutos! - gritou o guarda, os interrompendo. Como é que quarenta e cinco minutos haviam passado tão rápido? Separaram seus lábios e ele a segurou pela nuca, encostando suas testas.  
- Eu realmente preciso sair daqui.  
- Concordo. - ela sussurrou ofegante.  
- Não sei se vou aguentar ficar uma semana sem te ver.  
- Não sei porque não me prendem aqui com você. - ela disse sentindo-o distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço e nuca.  
- Engraçadinha. Você guardou tudo direitinho, né? - sussurrou quase inaudível em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.  
- Claro.  
- Ótimo. É melhor assim, ninguém desconfia de você?  
- Tenho uma vizinha que parece meio intrometida, mas to conseguindo disfarçar.  
- Olha lá hein Brenda, mulher minha não pode vir parar aqui. Eu prefiro ficar preso por dez anos do que te ver no meu lugar. – franziu a testa, olhando-a sério.  
- Relaxa Jared, eu fiz tudo o que você mandou.  
- Nick vai te procurar essa semana, escute ele e siga suas instruções.  
- Pode deixar. – sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.  
- Cinco minutos! – o guarda gritou novamente.  
- Guarda maldito. - o homem disse entre os dentes. - Droga, você já vai ter que ir embora.  
- Logo eu vou voltar, e você vai dar o fora daqui mais depressa ainda.  
- Isso. - atacou seus lábios mais uma vez num beijo feroz e intenso.  
A despedida era sempre a pior parte, Brenda não era a pessoa mais emocional do mundo, mas seu coração doía ao ver o amor de sua vida trancado naquele lugar. Tudo bem, ele havia roubado uns quadros e estátuas aqui e ali, mas não era justo o colocarem naquele lugar horrível por conta disso. Por esse motivo ela o acobertava, faria de tudo para reduzir ao máximo o tempo de seu marido ali dentro. Fechou o zíper de sua North Face e se dirigiu até sua caminhonete. Eram duas horas da tarde, aquilo significava que ela teria que voar se quisesse chegar ao serviço antes das três, o trânsito de Nova Iorque não ajudava em nada sua situação.  
Adentrou a Barnes&Noble as duas e cinquenta e cinco. Cumprimentou Marissa, a gerente, e trocou rapidamente de roupa. Suas funções na loja incluíam organizar as estantes, ficar na cafeteria, indicar bons livros aos clientes e às vezes ajudar as crianças em seu mini clube de leitura. Todo dia ela realizava duas funções diferentes e, obviamente, adorava a parte de ficar com as crianças. Observou um tanto quanto triste o quadro de tarefas ao perceber que, naquele dia, teria que indicar livros e vender café. Ultimamente ela sempre ficava na cafeteria, talvez porque fosse boa com pessoas ou porque era uma das funções mais fáceis. As horas se passaram lentamente e Brenda estava a ponto de dormir por não ter o que fazer, foi aí que ela o viu. Levantou-se do balcão, no qual estava debruçada, imediatamente e um belo sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Jensen Ackles. Vestindo uma camisa social branca e calças jeans pretas, ele caminhava destrambelhado até o bar. Jogou seus enormes livros por cima do balcão, sentando-se num banco e finalmente percebendo a presença de Brenda ali. Ajeitou os óculos, que escondiam seus lindos olhos verdes, e sorriu levemente. Sua barba rala cooperava para que ele aparentasse ter a idade que tinha, era pouco mais velho que ela, e combinava de uma forma estranha com o resto de sua face. Seus cabelos eram curtos, não no estilo militar, e um pouco bagunçados. Ele era encantador.  
- Oi, brenda. - disse baixo e sua voz rouca a distraiu por alguns instantes.  
- Oi, Jen.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Meio entediada, mas sim. E você?  
- Estou bem. Seu marido melhorou? - ela teve que pensar um pouco na resposta. Se lembrou que, para todos os efeitos, seu marido havia sofrido um acidente e estava no hospital. Usava o sobrenome de solteira, Smith, pra não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Não precisava que todos a olhassem feio, ou julgassem, por ser casada com um dos maiores criminosos do ocidente. Porém, não poderia negar ser casada, já que a grossa aliança de ouro parecia ter sido costurada ao seu dedo anelar.  
- Ainda está na mesma. - disse num tom triste. Sua tristeza era real, ir para casa todos os dias e não ver o marido a matava por dentro.  
- Se precisar conversar, estou aqui. - ele encostou em seu antebraço, fazendo com que o local esquentasse no mesmo instante. No entanto, ao perceber o que havia feito, ele retirou sua mão do local imediatamente. A mulher agradeceu mentalmente.  
- Como vai a faculdade? – ela mudou de assunto.  
- Tudo bem. Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão divertido. – sorriu.  
Jensen era um competente historiador e havia decidido por dar aulas na Universidade de Nova Iorque. Ele possuía um diploma de Harvard, mas ainda assim preferia dar aulas do que trabalhar feito 'guia turístico' num museu. Conversaram por um longo tempo. Jen havia se tornado um dos poucos, senão o único amigo de Brenda no meio daquela confusão. Aproveitando o movimento fraco da livraria, eles riram e brincaram bastante. Sem saberem que estavam sendo minuciosamente observados.  
Algum tempo depois, já no Upper West Side de Manhattan, Brenda adentrou sua enorme casa. Era difícil encontrar uma casa daquele tamanho na maior cidade do mundo, quase impossível, e o fato de ser casada com Padalecki não ajudaria em nada na compra da mansão. Graças a Deus existiam laranjas. Ela voltara para encontrar Nugget, seu único companheiro. Nugget era um gato teacup persa, às vezes a mulher o perdia em meio às diversas almofadas que tinha no sofá por ele ser tão pequeno, e o bichano sempre a fazia companhia em momentos como aquele.  
- Hey bebe, fui visitar o papai. - ela o pegou no colo, vendo-o ronronar e fazer manha.  
Tomou um longo banho quente, vestiu seu confortável pijama e deitou-se na cama para assistir uma de suas séries favoritas de TV, Dawsons Creek. Agradeceu à Netflix por poder reviver a adolescência com aquilo. Pensar em sua adolescência a fazia pensar em Jared, ela o havia conhecido aos dezesseis anos. Ele tinha o costume de sentar-se na grama de uma praça que ficava em frente à escola em que ela estudava. Sorriu ao lembrar do típico bad boy que ele já era naquela época. Sempre com um cigarro na mão, vestindo uma jaqueta de couro surrada e parecendo não dar a mínima pra ninguém que o olhasse torto. Jared tinha vinte e três anos, cometia pequenos crimes e trabalhava de bartender para se sustentar, coisa que ela não fazia a mínima ideia. Pilotava uma Harley Davidson, roubada, e chamava a atenção de todas as garotas que o viam. Inclusive de Brenda. Principalmente dela. A garota nunca pensou que ele lhe daria a mínima, ela era só mais uma pirralha que babava por ele, até que um dia tudo mudou.

**Flashback**

_Brenda lia Christine encostada no tronco de uma árvore. Apesar de ser bonita, nunca fora popular e os poucos amigos que tinha, os nerds, preferiam ir pra casa jogar RPG do que ficar sentados na grama à toa. A garota lia concentrada até perceber uma sombra, uma enorme sombra, sobre si. Levantou a cabeça encontrando-o ali, lhe observando. _  
_- Posso ajudar? - ela perguntou nervosa, tê-lo tão próximo a si fazia seu coração acelerar e querer sair pela boca ao mesmo tempo._  
_- Qual o seu nome? – ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes._  
_- Hm, Brenda... – disse, um pouco perturbada com seu rosto sedutor._  
_- Eu sou Jared. Muito prazer. - se sentou ao lado dela, esticando a mão para que ela a apertasse._  
_- Prazer. - ela sorriu pra ele, que sorriu de volta._

**/Flashback**

Lembrar daquilo alegrava seu coração, eles eram tão diferentes nove anos atrás e isso até a assustava um pouco. Talvez ela é quem estivesse ficando paranoica com a ideia de ver o marido atrás das grades. Ativou os alarmes da enorme casa e trancou a porta do quarto, todo o cuidado era pouco. Desligou a TV e decidiu dormir. Em breve Jared estaria ali consigo. Deitou-se com aqueles pensamentos em sua cabeça, porém sonhou com um par de olhos diferentes naquela noite.


End file.
